fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Church of the Holy Sacrament
Church of the Holy Sacrament '(チャーク オフ ス ホリー サクラメント ''Chaaku ofu su Horii Sakuramento) is one of the three Great Noble Churches in the Empire and the current religious ruling body of the Empire`s Northern Regions, having the highest authority over all Churches in the North. The Church was lead by the Empire`s Princess Artemis of House Toirneach, but after unexpected events she chose to abdicate on her position as head of the organization, and thus it has been down the hereditary line of heirs and heiresses in line to the throne to 12th Princess, Fyla of House Encore who has assumed the position straight away. Like the other three major churches located within the confines of the Empire, the Church of the Holy Sacrament is underneath the divine authority of the Empire itself and thus must obey all of the laws and rules set in stone for other organizations like it, for instance business. Unlike the other minor churches, of which there are many which dot the landscape of the Empire, the Holy Sacrament can be considered to be a separate entity and acts as such, certain laws were passed to allow all three of the major churches to conduct councils, and lead their own affairs and lives, while also bowing down to the might of the Crown at the same time. History Founded in the early days of the Roman Empire underneath it`s first rulers; King Ruin Dohko and his Queen Juno Kobayashi, as the first of the three major churches/religious organizations. When it was first founded, the rulers could impose taxes on the organization same as any organization in the country. After four hundred years had passed, the then-current King and Queen passed a law forbidding such a thing and the rest of the three major churches were founded around this time. As the oldest of the three major churches, in the early days of it`s founding; many declarations to separate Church from State were made, with the three major churches (first churches) to be considered "entities" of their own and entitled to make their own laws, versus the minor churches formed after the days of the '''Dragon King Festival, who were forced to obey all laws set down by the Empire`s rulers. Events Over the course of several centuries, the Church has been involved in various events pertaining to the machinations and manipulations of the current Head of House Toirneach, Princess Artemis Toirneach where the Church has been personally framed for misdeeds committed by the Princess herself. After the Princess willingly gave up her seat of power, giving it to the 12th Princess; Princess Beatrix Encore. 1st Period (Age of Gods) * War of Roses * Assassination of Princess Majorca Richards * Sacrifice of Angel Tears * Destruction of Rampant Village ''' 2nd Period (Age of Humans) * '''Destruction of Walls Rose, Beatrix, and Condor 3rd Period (Age of Destruction) 4th Period (Age of Darkness) 5th Period (Age of Light) 6th Period (Current Age) * Alvarez Empire Battle * Spriggan Twelve Battle * Tartorus Battle * Return of Fairy Tail Symbolism Angel Trivia * The name is a reference to the Church of the Holy Sacrament in Fate/Zero. * The Church is always led by a member of the Roman Royal Family, regardless if they are cousins or distant relatives.